


That's Amore...

by sayyoulikeklaine



Series: Klaine Valentine Day Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cooking Class, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayyoulikeklaine/pseuds/sayyoulikeklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Valentine Day Challenge Day 2- That’s Amore by Dean Martin.<br/>When Blaine signs them up for an Italian cooking class, one songs comes to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore...

**Klaine Valentine’s Day Two- That’s Amore**

**That’s Amore…**

“I can’t believe you signed us up for a cooking class.” Kurt signed as he looked through his closet for something appropriate to wear for tonight’s endeavors. He decided on a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“Tell me when you signed us up for Friday nights?” Kurt asked as he changed.

“That was the only day that wasn’t full.” Blaine explained as he exited the bathroom. “It won’t be that bad. It’ll be fun.” He assured, taking a seat on their bed as he watched him.

Kurt looked over at him, slipping his jeans on. “Blaine, you know I love cooking. I just don’t understand why we need to go to a class. Unless this is your way of telling me something about my cooking?” He raised a brow.

“No, of course not. I thought it would be fun. Come one, it’s Italian night. We get to learn how to make our own pasta.” Blaine shook his head, smiling wide at the idea. “We could try that Lady and the Tramp spaghetti scene.”

“You know, Blaine, you don’t need an excuse to kiss me.” Kurt teased as he headed into the bathroom to fix his hair.

Blaine stood up, following him before leaning against the doorframe. “It would be cute. We can even have that one song playing in the background.” He bit his lip as he thought, pouting.

“Goodness, what is it called?” Blaine muttered to himself, moving away to start pacing as he tried to figure it out. He started humming to himself a few moments later.

Kurt laughed softly as he leaned back to look at him through the doorframe. “How does it go?”

Blaine was too focused on his thoughts to look at Kurt. He tugged at his curls, shaking his head. After a few minutes, he face palmed and groaned before lifting his head to meet Kurt’s eyes. He found the song.

“When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie. That’s amore.” Blaine sang out loudly, practically shouting instead of singing. He started chuckling as he continued the song. “When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine. That’s amore…”

"You're a dork, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
